


Fanart: The Raven Cycle

by LineCrosser



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LineCrosser/pseuds/LineCrosser
Summary: Collection of drawings.This is no written work, I don't really write. I express my feels through art.





	1. Proud Bird-Dad




	2. Dreaming of Ravens and Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Forst. The Dreams. Two People.


	3. remembered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah Czerny likes glitter.


	4. Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronan totally flips people off without letting go of Adams hand. Priorities.


	5. Henrysexual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A thought occurred to her. “I don’t have to remind you I’m with Gansey, right?”  
> “Naturally not. I’m Henrysexual, anyway. Can I take you home?”


	6. Fireflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and then Ronan dreamt up a bunch of fireflies


	7. The Mechanic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> working several jobs & dreaming while awake


	8. when the bf is a farmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summer-break at the barns!  
> sleeping in the hay? probably


	9. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronan and Adam


	10. sleepless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hand-kink

“Ronan put Adam’s fingers to his mouth. He was never sleeping again.“

 


	11. oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone has a difficult time with Adam licking his fingers clean


	12. kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Ronan and Adam


	13. a little bit of magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Ronan, embracing the magic


	14. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FanficFanart for Tired by Seek_The_Mist ([read it HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305034/chapters/40703318) )

_“Noah, what if I hurt you…”_

_Ronan heard his voice cracking, but Noah hummed again, serenely. Or maybe it wasn’t Noah, Noah was just there, watching down steadily, but Mum used to hum and smile when Ronan was upset. Ronan’s forearm throbbed in sympathy of the additional pain._

_“You won’t,” Noah seemed very sure of himself, especially for a scaredy cat. This wasn’t even a skateboard matter, and they they could probably do it.  
_

_Noah was playing with Ronan’s fingers, slowly, and suddenly the thought of losing him was overwhelming. Irrational, if it weren’t for the crazy screeches of his own nightmares, thirsty for blood after they caught a glimpse of it — on the driveaway, under Dad’s head — and got a taste of it, from Ronan himself._

_“What if I do. What if — if I kill you, if…”_

_“It’s a bit late for that, Ronan.”_

__


	15. Dreaming Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spending some chill quality time in a dreamforest. also back-massages, kinda.


	16. nightwash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwash was named in the Opal Short Story and CdtH. But it already happened in The Raven Cycle.

Nightwash. Sexy name for an unsexy thing. Dream, or it will unmake you!


End file.
